


Blue Skies

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So why is the sky blue?” Dean murmurs against Castiel’s shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr: http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/52760022420/so-why-is-the-sky-blue-dean-murmurs-against

“So why is the sky blue?” Dean murmurs against Castiel’s shoulder.

They lie together on Dean’s bed, bodies entangled, hearts thumping steadily in unison. The fallen angel shifts, tightening his arm around the other man and kissing his forehead.

“Why is the sky blue?” Castiel asks, confused. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Dean grins and rests his chin on Castiel’s shoulder. “Well,” he drawls, “it’s one of mankind’s age old questions. And I just gave an angel the best orgasm of his life- the first and  ** _only_**  orgasm of your life- so I figured I might as well take this opportunity to use my pillow-talk espionage skills and find out some, you know, important stuff.”

Castiel laughs out loud, and Dean snuggles back in to the rumbles in his chest. When Castiel quiets, Dean can sense his sadness. He drops a kiss on his chest and reaches out, taking Castiel’s hand in his and entwining their fingers.

“What is it?” he murmurs.

“You don’t have an angel in your bed, Dean,” Castiel responds. Wanting nothing more than to wipe away the despondency in his voice, Dean kisses Castiel softly, cupping his face in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He reaches up and presses a lingering kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

“God made the sky blue so that I could fly with you every time I look into your eyes,” Dean whispers. He feels Castiel’s breath hitch, and a single tear drops onto his thumb. He pulls back and looks into turbulent blue skies as he adds softly, “Cas, you don’t need wings to be my angel.”


End file.
